


Forever

by Firebull



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff, Nonbinary Yubel, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Yubel ponders their relationship with Judai while sitting beneath the stars with him.





	Forever

Their little group had stopped for a while. They could've continued on, but the view of the night sky without any interference of light pollution wasn't something Judai wanted to miss right now. The stars were their past, present and future, yet they won't get too many opportunities to just sit and watch soon. The universe was big and war was always on the horizon.

But they would fight. Stand tall against the Light together just like they were meant to, even if "together" meant something different now then it did thousands of years ago. "Together" meant being one in every possible definition of the word now. Yubel was Judai and Judai was Yubel. Fused together to never truly be separated again. 

It was a heady feeling, being submerged in Judai's love like this. Feeling it all around them. Every single thought open to them if they wanted to. It smoothed over the scars caused by burning in the Light of Ruin for so long. Of being so far apart from Judai when they were supposed to always be by his side and protect him. It was their reason for existing like this and yet they failed him, but now that they were one they would follow Judai in life and in death. 

Yubel looked over at Judai who sat beside them. Sometimes they wondered if he could feel the same. If he could feel their love that had lasted throughout all those years he had been out of their reach, gone to a place they couldn't follow him to. Or if maybe he was still oblivious to parts of their bond like back when he cut them off while they were burning.

Judai pulled them out of their thoughts by taking their hand in his. Yubel made sure not to cut Judai with their claws when he intertwined their fingers. It had come to a pleasant surprise to them both that whenever they would touch the touch would be solid, no matter how much or little power Yubel used to appear outside of Judai's mind.

"You're thinking too much," he said, obviously having caught their thoughts. 

Yubel grinned. "Heh, maybe I am."

Judai tightened his grip and pulled them closer. "Relax, we got all the time in the universe to overthink things. It's just us, forever." 

"And the cat," Yubel couldn't help but point out.

"And Pharaoh, yes."

"And your old teacher."

"Yes, him too."

"And your decks."

"You really enjoy destroying this moment, don't you?"

Yubel chuckled. "Maybe I do."

Judai gasped dramatically. "Well, consider this moment officially destroyed," Judai said, turning away from them, his arms crossed over his chest, yet they could feel his playfulness in their core. 

"Whatever shall I do to make it up to you?" Yubel asked with a grin.

Judai looked deep in thought as if they both couldn't feel exactly what he wanted. "How about a kiss?"

"That seems doable," they said, turning Judai back around to face them. 

Yubel pressed their lips to Judai's with that desperate force both of them still got lost in. Judai wasted no time to return the kiss, his arms wrapping around their neck as he opened his mouth to their probing tongue. All thoughts left Yubel completely when Judai laid down on the ground and pulled them on top of him. 

Yes, everything else could wait. What mattered was that they were together again. 

Forever.


End file.
